Everything
by SerendipityAEY
Summary: It doesn't have to be Valentine's Day to be romantic. Obi-Wan and Siri find their way to each other, again and again, despite the very nature of their lives. Plus a little speculation on Star Wars holidays for fun. *Updated for Valentine's 2012
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is the property of George Lucas. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement of rights is intended.

**Author's Note:** This is my response to the Valentine's Songfic Roulette challenge on the Jedi Council Forum Fanfiction message boards at TFN. My song was Michael Bublé - Everything.

Though I've enjoyed reading Siri/Obi-Wan for quite a long time, this is my first time writing it, so... I hope I got it right.

All feedback is welcome. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy

* * *

**Part 1**

_You're a falling star..._

The door chime sounded and Siri knew it was Obi-Wan before the door slid open. She struggled to hide her surprise - he had barely said five words to her since her return to the Temple, but now he smiled at her, hinting at the friendship they used to share.

"Hello."

"Hi." She must not have been hiding her surprise very well because his grin widened and amusement danced clearly in his eyes.

"You didn't forget, did you?"

"Forget?" She asked, bemused, then she noticed the blanket tucked under his arm and the basket in his hand, but she still had no idea what he was talking about.

"C'mon," he waved his hand toward the door, "grab your cloak."

Siri couldn't help the slow upward curve of her lips. If he kept looking at her like that, she just might follow him anywhere.

* * *

As they stepped out into the cool night air in the gardens on the roof of the Ziggurat, a loud boom shook the atmosphere and a flash of red light burst across the sky. It was then Siri remembered it was the beginning of New Years Fete Week.

"Obi-Wan!" she exclaimed, taken aback.

He smiled, clearly pleased she had finally caught on. "We have some missed time to make up for." Taking her hand, he lead her through the garden to the ledge where they would watch the fireworks when they were younger. The view was incomparable and they used to sneak up here, late at night, to see the festivities that spanned the Coruscant skyline.

Obi-Wan spread the blanket out and, the consummate gentleman, helped her onto the ledge then sat down beside her. Siri gazed out at the city as Obi-Wan started pulling dishes out of the basket he brought. She understood fully in this moment how happy she was to be home.

"Farrberries," Obi-Wan offered. She took one and he put the bowl down between them. "And chocolate. And blumfruit muffins."

"My favorites..." Siri murmured, then grinned. Those three things didn't necessarily go together and they certainly weren't the makings of a well-balanced meal. "Obi-Wan, this is too much." Looking up at him, she was overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness. She hadn't been expecting this. In fact, she'd only hoped he'd be willing to talk to her again in a year or two.

"I – I wasn't sure what to say." He stared out into the night sky, pensive. "So, I decided to show you instead."

"Show me..."

"I missed you." He admitted quietly. "And I'm glad you're back."

"Thank you," she said, touched by his sincerity.

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, munching and enjoying the bright, colorful lights as they exploded in a shower of sparks high in the dark sky and fell softly to the city below.

"I should have known." Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"I treated you unfairly, Siri. I should've known right away that you would never leave the Order. I'm sorry." It was obvious by the crease of his brow how much this was bothering him.

"That just means I was doing my job well."

"Yes, I suppose."

He looked at her a little sadly, and, even though she knew he felt he was in the wrong, she vowed she would make it up to him, somehow. "It's a new year," she said expressly. "Let's leave the past where it belongs. Start over. The first night is for rekindling friendship, isn't it?"

"No," Obi-Wan smiled softly at her. "The first night is for lovers."

"Oh."

Siri tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't help the laugh that finally escaped. He laughed with her and then they fell into silence again, at peace.

As the fireworks died out, Siri leaned back, her attention shifting exclusively to Obi-Wan and she looked at him, really looked at him like she hadn't allowed herself, or been able to, in a long time. But things were different now; she was different now. And he was looking right back at her.

Confidence chipped away at her insecurity and she couldn't help herself, a flirtatious smile lighting up her face. "You want to kiss me right now, don't you?"

Obi-Wan's eyes flicked to her lips and then he flashed her the sexiest grin she had ever seen, but he didn't answer her question. Instead he started to lean toward her, and as his fingertips came up to brush against her cheek, she closed her eyes.

"Healthy and happy New Year, Siri."

"Healthy and happy New Year, Obi-Wan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

_When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

"Very good, Master Jedi. I'm impressed. We can continue this tomorrow and I'm sure we will be able to finish in no time." The princess promptly shuffled her durasheets and datapads to her advisor, not noticing the befuddled looks on Obi-Wan's and Siri's faces.

"Tomorrow?" Obi-Wan asked, unsure.

The princess stopped in the process of standing up, her elegant hands resting on the table in front of her and stared at him. She blinked and straightened. "Yes. Today is a holiday. Inanna's Day." Tilting her head, she regarded him. "It's very important; the most important holiday on Valen, in fact. Surely, you learned this before you arrived..."

"Of course, I beg your pardon, I –"

"Even Jedi take a day off, now and again, do they not?" A knowing smile began to appear on her beautiful face.

"Yes, your highness," Obi-Wan returned the smile politely, "of course."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm quite anxious to meet my husband."

Obi-Wan inclined his head toward her, and Siri followed suit, glancing at Obi-Wan, one perfect eyebrow arched in silent question.

* * *

"What's this holiday about?" Siri asked as they walked back into the rooms they were sharing while on planet.

"You don't know?" he teased her.

"Oh, please. You didn't remember either. I might've skimmed over some of the history... Is there something we can go see? A festival, or something?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. It seems to be a more – private – celebration. Of love."

"Oh?" She arched that same eyebrow again, and he grinned.

"Some hundreds of years ago, there was a great king, but he was young and it's said he was lost until, finally, he found his queen. This day celebrates the day they were married and, according to the story, conceived their daughter Inanna, the most beloved princess of Valen. Since that time, the reigning princess has been the ruler of the planet, once she comes of age."

"So, it's like a romantic sort of holiday..." Siri moved so she was standing directly in front of Obi-Wan. Coquettishly, she gazed up at him from under long lashes.

Obi-Wan eyed her warily. "Yes. There's a similar holiday on Coruscant." He moved away from her, toward the sitting room. "Never received much recognition in the Temple and it's since devolved into one big commercial event. It doesn't seem that way here, though." Sitting on the couch, he picked up his datapad.

"Hm, well I guess that would explain all the pink lights everywhere... makes everything look fuzzy." She said, sitting down in a chair opposite him.

"Needless to say, today is a very popular day for marriage ceremonies and..."

"And?" she asked, looking quite amused.

"Well, the story implies there's something special about the day that's associated with fertility, and it's good luck to conceive on the holiday."

"What about everyone else? I mean, anyone who's not trying to have children?"

"I suspect many couples use it as an excuse to indulge a bit – uh, practice, if you will." He grinned at her. "And all types of love are celebrated to some extent. The children receive treats and small presents. To keep them otherwise occupied, I imagine. The emphasis is on intimacy, though."

Siri crossed her arms loosely in front of her. "What are _we_ going to do all day? I thought we'd be heading back to Coruscant by this evening," she muttered.

"I was planning on reading a little and resting."

"You don't want to..." she hinted suggestively.

Obi-Wan glanced at his datapad again, studiously ignoring the tempting way she was looking at him.

"...practice?" She finally said.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "We're working."

"Not right now, we aren't," she argued. "Everyone else on the planet is –"

"Siri."

"You know what they say – 'When in Aldera..."

"You look tired," he said without glancing up, "you should catch up on some sleep."

Siri huffed. "Fine. You and your rules." She narrowed her eyes in a mock glare and left the sitting room, closing the door to the bedroom behind her.

Obi-Wan chuckled. He may have won this battle, but if he knew Siri, he certainly hadn't won the war. Not yet.

* * *

Obi-Wan managed to pick up some food at a near-by market for supper, and they ate leisurely, in companionable conversation. As the sun set, the streetlights came on and, indeed, a faint pink glow seemed to infuse the room through the many windows, making the light seem hazy and soft. Romance seemed, truly, to be in the air and it was inescapable.

Obi-Wan and Siri were clearing the dishes, when they heard a distinct sound from close by. On alert, Obi-Wan froze and looked to Siri; she had done the same. The noise came again and he realized what it was at the same moment recognition dawned on Siri's face. Her eyes widened and Obi-Wan frowned. "Thin walls..." he muttered.

"Should we – bang on the door, or something?"

"No..." Obi-Wan paused, listening unabashedly. "I think," pausing again, he spoke in turn. "Yes," he grinned at her, "it's over."

"Obi-Wan!" she exclaimed then burst into laughter.

His grin widened, happy he could still surprise her, after all this time. "The life of a Jedi, is never dull," he said when her laughter had subsided.

"Except when it's boring," she countered, dropping to the couch. "Let's _do_ something."

"Sabacc?" he suggested merrily.

She waggled her eyebrows at him. "Strip sabacc?"

He just shook his head, grabbed the cards and started to deal.

But it wasn't long before it became clear to Obi-Wan that Siri had decided to play her own version of strip sabacc without him. For some reason, of which he was not even going to begin to ponder, Siri had opted for the more traditional Jedi garb on this mission and Obi-Wan had heartily, but silently, approved.

Now, it seemed though, it only provided her with more layers to slowly shed, in what he was sure was a thinly veiled attempt to tease him mercilessly. The cloak had long ago been discarded, so first came the boots followed closely by the tabard and belt. She pulled her long legs up to her chest in the corner of the couch so just her bare toes peeked out, the picture of comfortable intimacy.

As they finished their fourth hand, she pulled her hair back from her face, exposing the long column of her neck. "Hot, isn't it?"

"I feel fine, actually."

"Hm." And off came the overtunic.

He kept his straight face, pretending not to notice the way the bit of clothing she had left clung to her body when she moved, and he dealt the next hand.

If she was going to play flirtatious and yielding, he would play stern and unaffected. He'd probably lose, but he would play.

"Three to two," he announced just a little smugly as he won the next hand but, indifferent, she smiled at him, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Surely, she wouldn't...

"Be back in a minute."

Obi-Wan sighed, despite himself. Not good.

Siri emerged only a moment later and he finally felt his reserve start to slip. How had she changed so fast? Now, she wore leggings that clung unfalteringly to her shapely legs and an oversized shirt that kept sliding down to reveal the gentle curve of one shoulder. It was alluring in its simplicity and it was outrageously unfair.

She sensed the shift in his emotion, the crack in his resolve. He knew she could sense this because he suddenly found himself with an arm full of Siri Tachi. She wiggled a little, settling on his lap, and they sunk further into the cushions of the couch. His hands grasped her hips in an effort to still her inciting movement. "Oh, Siri."

"Admit it," she laughed. "You're life would be dreadfully boring without me."

"I'll never know," he teased back. But that wasn't it; that wasn't it at all. Without her... his life would be dreadfully... empty.

"You're defenseless against my natural charm, Obi-Wan. I will never understand where you find the energy to resist so tirelessly."

"One of us should at least try, once in awhile." But happily, he let his arms come around her waist and she smiled, a smile that lit up her entire face and the warm, sensuous look in her eyes made his breath catch in his throat.

And then she was leaning toward him and he was letting her, but she stopped, her lips a mere millimeter from his own, forcing _him_ to make the decision to close the space between them.

She did this every time. She would ardently lead him to the edge, but he would have to choose to make the leap on his own. Blast it all.

His hands tightened on her lower back and he captured her lips with his own. They were warm and soft and he pulled her closer, her body pliant and willing in his arms.

"Mmm," she murmured as she pulled away too soon, her mouth brushing against his cheek. "Caved in quick, this time."

He opened his eyes and she flashed that smile again and it made him want to behave in ways that seemed very un-Jedi like, in the strictest sense of the tenet. And then she was out of his arms as quickly as she had fallen into them, across the couch and holding her sabacc cards in both hands, a pleased smirk on her lovely face.

The corner of his mouth quirked in a smile he tried to hide. It was going to be a long night; and there was nothing he enjoyed more than losing to Siri.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review! It means so much to me. All feedback is welcome, please let me know what you think! Happy almost Valentine's Day!

* * *

**Part 3**

_And you light me up..._

"Sith, Kenobi! What happened?"

"I – it's a long story..."

"Did you fall out of a moving speeder? Come here," Siri grabbed the small med-pac in the room they were sharing and pulled Obi-Wan over to sit down on the bed. He followed her wearily and sat where she directed.

As she pulled gauze and bacta out of the kit, he stripped off his filthy cloak and tossed it, uncaring, across the room. Siri glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, he was staring straight ahead, his forehead creased in worry. Resting his weight with one hand on his knee, he looked as upset as she felt.

Gathering what she needed in a small pile next to her on the bed, Siri bit her lip studying Obi-Wan's battered face. Where to start? There was a deep cut on his brow, and a scrape across his cheek; his nose was scratched up and looked a little swollen, and there was a bit of blood, well, everywhere.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he said, catching her eye. "I can hardly even feel it."

Siri rolled her eyes. Men. There was no way that gash above his right eye didn't sting terribly. She poured a generous amount of antiseptic on a patch of gauze and pressed it directly to that cut.

Obi-Wan gasped, sucking air in through clenched teeth.

"Don't be a crecheling," she scolded him.

"Don't be so antagonistic," he countered.

"Don't lie to me," she said, a bit softer. Her lips quirked in a half smile. "You're a terrible liar."

"Only when it's you," he admitted.

Siri relented, pulling the gauze back to dab carefully at his other injuries.

"It hurts a little," he said, "but it really does look worse than it is."

Siri sighed. This mission had not been going well at all. She hadn't expected it to be easy, but she hadn't expected_ this_. The people here were desperate, beyond desperate, and no help was coming. The planet had been ravaged by violent storms more than a year ago. Storms that had destroyed their homes and communities, their crops and natural resources, and in turn, their trade, their economy, their livelihood. And now it seemed their hope was gone, too.

"What did the Prime Minister say?" she asked, now applying bacta to the worst of the cuts.

"He doesn't want us to get involved in the demonstrations. It would only incite the situation and the security forces will do their best to keep violence from breaking out."

"It's a little late for that," she muttered.

"He says it should calm down a bit tonight."

"Why?"

"Siri... " he gave her a look but she ignored it, closing the med-pack with a decisive snap. So she didn't study every detail of a planet's entire history. It was inefficient for them both to spend time on it.

"It's winter solstice, First Winter's Eve. And there's supposed to be a comet a little later. It's only visible every ten years."

They looked at each other and Siri knew they were having the same thought. It had been 10 years since... since Naboo.

"It's supposed to be a night of reflection, and introspection. A quiet time to spend with family. Did you speak with the Council?"

"Yes," she sighed, looking down at her hands. "They said we could have two more days to try to figure something out." Aid was sorely needed, and nearly non existent out here. The heavy taxes on the trade routes to these outlying systems made few willing to help and the requests for support from the Republic were neatly tied up with red tape in the Senate. "And if things get worse... they'll call us back."

"The people want the Prime Minister to step down."

"Then they'll have to start all over," Siri said.

"Maybe that's what they need." Obi-Wan ran his hand across his face, smoothing his fingers over his beard in contemplation.

"Obi-Wan," she shook her head sadly, "they're talking about seceding. About joining –"

"I know," he said quietly. "We'll figure something out."

She wasn't sure if she quite believed him, but she wanted to. He raised his hand to stroke her hair and she leaned into his touch. Smiling gently, she swiped her thumb across a smudge of dirt on his chin. "I'll get a cloth," she said.

"No, I'll just get in the shower." He stood up and started to undress as he headed to the 'fresher, leaving half of his clothes in a pile on the floor outside of the door. It wasn't like him to be this untidy, she thought to herself; this mission was taking as much of a toll on him as her.

Siri lay back on the bed as she heard the water turn on, her head pillowed on her arm. There had to be something, something they could do, but what... Despite Obi-Wan's hopeful words, she had no idea. The situation was far worse then she could have imagined. And the people – lost and helpless.

A flash of light at the small window caught her attention, and she stood up quickly worried at what it might be, but there were only a few people outside. Indeed, it had quieted since nightfall. Glancing up, she searched for the source of the disturbance. Looking to the north, she finally caught sight of the comet.

It was much bigger than she expected, emitting enough light to brighten the dark night sky. Streaks of brilliant white light trailed behind it creating a misty stream of atmosphere.

Deep in thought, she stood at the window until she heard the door to the 'fresher open and a moment later she sensed Obi-Wan coming to stand behind her. They stood together silently, watching the orb of ice and rock move steadily across the northern sky.

"Some say a comet is a bad omen," Obi-Wan said quietly, "but on the longest night of the year, a little extra light could only be a good thing, I think."

Siri smiled to herself. Her Obi-Wan, always positive, even in the face of certain failure. He brushed his hand across her shoulder, then let it slide down to squeeze her arm.

She flinched involuntarily, and Obi-Wan immediately moved to her side to look her in the face. "You're hurt," he accused, frowning at her.

"It's just a bruise," she mumbled not meeting his worried gaze.

"Now who's lying? Your entire upper arm is sore," he said, looking her over as if he could see right through her. "And your hip. Siri, what happened? I told – I asked you to stay here," he said giving her a stern look.

"I... some people started fighting outside, and it was starting to get out of control."

"Siri..."

She knew this was exactly the sort of thing they had been asked not to get involved with. "Obi-Wan, no one knew who I was. There were children, I don't know how they got there, but they were caught up in the mob and I had to help them. They would've been trampled. I was just pushed around a bit, trying to shield them."

"Were they all right?" His gaze softened.

"Yes."

"Come here," he said motioning toward the bed. "Take your suit off, and lie down."

"Shouldn't you buy me dinner first?" She asked dryly.

"I can't heal the tissue completely," he said, ignoring her comment, "but I can ease some of the pain without having to drop into meditation. You were doing quite a job of hiding it from me, before," he said disapprovingly.

Siri payed no attention to the reprimanding look he was giving her and started to undress. Laying down flat on her back, she gave him room on her right side so he could reach her injuries as he kneeled on the bed next to her. If she had to be honest, her entire right side ached horribly.

She had been slammed into a wall trying to get to the frightened little boy and little girl, and then, trying to get them back to safety, they had fallen at the edge of the dense crowd, Siri twisting so they would land on top of her and coming down hard on her right hip. Not to mention, she had been pushed and shoved the entire way in and out of the throng of protestors.

Siri tried to relax as she sensed Obi-Wan's hands settling just over the bruised skin of her arm. She opened herself completely to him and met his concerned gaze in the dim light.

She had been keeping her growing worry carefully tamped down, pushed to the back of her mind, but she couldn't do that now, not with Obi-Wan.

"Siri," he murmured, "try and relax. Release your negative feelings."

She knew he was right. If they were going to find a solution, she needed to have a clear mind. She couldn't let her fear of the direction the galaxy seemed to be headed in cloud her head.

Siri felt a tingly warmth start in her arm and spread outward, and she could feel the Force humming through her, lighting her up from the inside out. After a moment, the pain began to ease and she took a deep, cleansing breath. Time passed slowly, just the two of them in this tiny room, wrapped in the comfort of the Force.

After how long, she didn't know, he moved to the bruise on her hip and she relaxed even more under his tender ministrations, completely losing track of time.

When he had done all he could, he turned the little lamp off, allowing only the dim natural light from the window to wash across them, and lay down next to her pulling her to him in a warm embrace.

Siri appreciated the singular gesture deeply, simply enjoying the feeling of being held, but somewhere along the way it became something more.

Strong hands began to stroke and sooth each sore muscle, in turn. Warm and soft lips brushed across every scrape and scratch. They held onto each other and when it no longer felt like enough Siri tilted her face up towards his and he looked at her with such emotion and light in his eyes, she thought her heart might stop. And then his mouth closed over hers and she lost herself, only in this one moment, allowing him to help heal her mind and body in every way he knew how. Overcome, she knew she would never get tired of the way this man felt, the way he made her feel.

And she knew she would never say it, and she would never hear it, but she saw in his eyes, and felt it in the touch of his hands, that he loved her in every interpretation of the word and that was more than she had ever dared hope for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

Obi-Wan crested the last sand dune before reaching his humble dwelling just as the twin suns were only minutes from touching the horizon. He pulled his hood back, stopping for a moment to let the steady orange glow wash over him.

This new life, it had been an adjustment, but he was grateful for the peace and quiet of everyday life – a welcome change from the war – and he held tightly to that thought.

He had just been to see Luke – to watch over him from afar as he had promised. And he held tightly to that, too. His visits were less frequent now than they were at first... but it was Harvest Day, and he was certain the small family would be distracted enough for Obi-Wan to risk a visit so he could visually assure young Luke was doing well, outside the long reach of the Empire.

Distracted by the spectacle of the sunset and lost in thought, Obi-Wan contemplated the holiday, an important day on Tatooine, the water harvest crucial to life on the planet. The Lars family celebrated modestly, only taking the late afternoon off from working and having a meal that was only barely festive, just slightly greater than usual.

Obi-Wan had never paid any attention to holidays, they were simply not a part of a Jedi's life. But the harvest was integral, and it gave Obi-Wan pause now – the eternal cycle, the conclusion of one season to make way for the next. An end and a new beginning all in one. He felt a deep connection to that ideal, now. Nothing could last forever.

As he neared his cozy home, the first of the Tatooine suns began to sink beneath the sandy landscape. And then something made Obi-Wan stop and turn. A distinct shimmer in the distance caught his eye. Soon enough it took shape, becoming a distinct figure, a figure he knew well.

He smiled softly to himself, warmth and love blossoming in his chest. All they had was time.

True love was not the loud burst of a firework, or the rose colored haze of an artificial ornament, or a temporary streak of white light in a midnight sky. It was the flame of an ever burning candle. Warm and steady in a dark world. It might flicker in the uncertainty of harsh reality, but it would never truly go out because it burned deep from within.

Obi-Wan's smile deepened, as she came closer, his everything. He thought about teasing her for being late or scolding her for venturing out here alone, but in the end there were only three words he wanted her to hear.

* * *

_AN: Continued with new scenes in Chapter 5!_


	5. Chapter 5

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

**Part 5**_  
_

Fatigue was a faithful companion these days - a year into a brutal war, mission after mission after mission...

Now on her way home to receive the next assignment, Siri had time for just a moment of rest, and she planned on taking full advantage of it.

And then someone was knocking lightly at her door, and she couldn't help a heavy sigh of frustration.

But it was Obi-Wan and the spark of good humor in his expression as he explained that he had a surprise for her was more than enough to lift her spirits.

Siri thought it a little silly that he had gently clasped her hand in his own to lead her down the corridor of the ship, as he well knew she could make her own way using the Force even without any of her other senses, but then she thought it _very _silly he had asked her to close her eyes in the first place.

She went along with it though, because it was Obi-Wan who had asked.

With her eyes shut, the Force coalesced all around her like a swirling storm cloud, blues and greys fading and sharpening, forming and dissipating as each moment shifted into the next, guiding her along.

In her mind's eye, the Force shimmered around where she knew he was, a vivid azure made of dancing, incandescent light. Not everyone experienced the Force in the same way, its true nature far beyond sentient understanding, but at a very young age, overwhelmed by the pure energy that was everything she knew, Siri felt an acute need to qualify the Force in some way, into something discernible for her young mind.

Before she'd become a padawan, not far from the core on a planet she couldn't remember the name of now, for the first time in her life she'd been witness to an intense thunder storm and she had watched in awe, wholly unused to anything other than the climate control of Coruscant. The sheer power of the storm had frightened her a little, but fascinated her as well and from that time, the imagery she'd seen that day was what she saw in her mind when she tapped into the power of the Force.

Walls of shaded grey and indigo would advise her what to avoid, streams of pale blue lit her path, and flashes of white light warned if there was trouble ahead. Of course, she knew the Way of the Force was so much more than this visualization - feelings and instincts and will - but sometimes she still used the illusion to guide her as she had when she was young.

Obi-Wan's presence in the Force now, was as clear as it always was to her, but he kept his intentions carefully hid away, and she wondered again what he could possibly be up to.

"Obi-Wan -" She started to question him but he squeezed her hand.

"Patience, Siri. How have you not learnt that yet?" His voice was light and teasing and were she allowed to have her eyes open she would've rolled them in his direction.

He stopped moving then and she sensed they were at his quarters on the war ship. The door slid open with a swooshing sound and then closed behind them after he led her inside.

"Alright," he said, his voice low and she took it as permission to finally open her eyes again.

They were indeed, in his quarters, but they were as she'd never seen them before. The lights were turned down, suffusing the room in a dim golden glow and he'd set up a table in the center of the living space, covered in a fine cloth and topped with plates of food and an old flickering candle.

Where he'd managed to find a candle on a Star Destroyer, she couldn't even begin to imagine, and she was a little bewildered at the entire gesture.

"It's not much," he said nodding toward the food as held her chair for her, "but it's better than the mess hall."

There was a nerf steak, divided in equal cuts between a plate for each of them, a side of seasoned vegetables, and a bottle of cider and it all looked better than anything she'd had in weeks.

"It looks perfect, Obi-Wan," she said flashing him a warm smile as he took the seat next to her, "but what's the occasion?"

"Well... I was hoping you'd ask that..." he said, and he returned her smile with one of his own, a flicker of amusement in his eyes that always made her heart flutter. "I was going to take you out for your life day," he started, "but by the time it came around you were halfway across the galaxy and I was on my way to the Outer Rim."

Siri nodded, taking a bite of steak and she nearly moaned at how divine the taste was on her tongue, but she held back, not wanting to interrupt him.

"So I thought instead maybe we could celebrate the anniversary of your return from the mission with Krayn, but we were in battle."

As he spoke, Siri took another bite of meat and a forkful of vegetables, as well. Her meals for the past weeks had consisted almost entirely of rations. She hadn't thought twice about it at the time, but now she realized she was _hungry, _and the food in front of her smelled so enticing, reminding her of exactly what she'd been missing - substance, texture, _flavor._

A wry smile quirked Obi-Wan's lips as he watched her eat, but he continued on without comment. " And then I thought of the first time we..."

Her eyebrow raised at his well timed pause and she noted the teasing in his expression.

"...kissed, but that's not for months."

Siri was sure she saw a hint of color rise on his cheeks, and she laughed then; only Obi-Wan ever made her feel this way, like everything else could just fall away, if even for only a moment. Casting her memory back, she tried to recall this date in past years, wondering what event he had picked for such a night, but she couldn't remember anything noteworthy.

"So what is it?" she finally asked, knowing he had to have something up his sleeve.

A smile played on his mouth as he took a sip of cider then met her curious gaze. "Nothing," he said.

"Nothing?"

"I decided I didn't need a special occasion to do something nice for you." His expression softened, the teasing smile turning into a more sincere one. "The whole reason for this initially - was just to show you how much I appreciate you." Obi-Wan grew a bit more contemplative and he covered her hand with his own on top of the table, the warmth of his skin a pleasurable sensation.

"We've been fighting this war now, for over a year, and I think I would go insane if I didn't have you - have you fighting by my side. And I don't need an anniversary or a holiday to tell you how much your friendship means to me, how much I care."

Siri couldn't help it, and she bit her lip to keep from grinning like a fool, but she felt irrationally happy at his words. Maybe age had softened her, or war had made her more emotional, but she was so thankful to be sitting here with this man right now, and if she closed her eyes she was sure that all she would see in the Force was the essence of his aura, the mental picture flooded with the sparkling blue color of his eyes that told her without words that he loved her.

"Thank you," she said, her voice quiet, and she brought his hand to her mouth, dropping a kiss to his knuckles. He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze in return, and even as their hands lowered to rest on the table, even as they returned to their meals, he didn't let go.

"So what else do you have in store for tonight?" Siri asked with a coy smile after a few minutes, thinking maybe she could get one of his very nice back rubs out of this.

He shook his head slowly, a glint of mischief in his gaze that she knew well. "It's a surprise."

* * *

_Happy Valentine's Day :-)  
_


End file.
